Undisclosed Desires
by illuminare
Summary: Just some more fluff. Takes place after "Invest in Love"  6x08  and inspired by the Jackson/Cristina kiss.


**Author's Note: I do not own Grey's Anatomy. Duh. That being said, I wrote this for several reasons. Reason #1: Jackson is HOT, and his kiss with Cristina was so perfect. Reason #2: After the season seven premiere, I have a really bad feeling about Owen and Cristina. It seemed to me that the hasty marriage was just a way for Cristina to cope with the trauma of the season six finale, like she only did it because she didn't want to be alone..? I dunno, but I'm skeptical of the relationship between the two, and I'm afraid that once Cristina is completely healed, she will regret the marriage. All I can say is, I'm sick of all the failed marriages and relationships on Grey's Anatomy, and if Cristina and Owen don't last, I will be PISSED. I support Cristina/Owen, but that Cristina/Jackson scene was just too hot, I had to entertain the ideas in my head. I know this is not how Cristina would act, but that's why I write fanfiction, and not the storyline for Grey's Anatomy :)  
**

**Inspiration: "Undisclosed Desires" by Muse.**

**Let me know what you think :) There will probably be a part two.**

**

* * *

**

Jackson Avery leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees as he gazed down into the OR from the gallery. His bright green eyes followed the slender hands of Cristina Yang as she assisted Teddy Altman with an aortic valve replacement. Assisted was not the right word. Cristina had basically performed the surgery on her own; Teddy was only there to supervise. Yang never failed to impress Jackson, her raw talent was amazing. She was a cardio god, there was no denying it. Cristina Yang was a badass cardio god, and that beautiful, badass cardio god was all Jackson Avery could think about.

The events of several nights ago kept running through his mind, like a song stuck on repeat. A song he would rather forget. After too many drinks, he had let himself into Cristina's room and, thanks to the alcohol, had been awkward and forward. He had tried to be charming, as charming as an intoxicated, smitten man could be. Cristina had pushed him away, and he hadn't really expected anything different. Still, he was drawn to her. One rejection would not shut him up, he would try again. And again and again, if necessary. Jackson wasn't ready to give up just yet.

Cristina glanced up into the gallery, looking for Owen, hoping he was watching and taking note of her talent with a scalpel. Instead of finding Owen, her eyes found Jackson Avery, and she felt herself almost blush as she noticed how intently he was watching her. At that moment, she was incredibly grateful for the white paper mask that covered most of her face. A gentle smile spread across Jackson's face and she quickly looked away. Her eyes returned to the patient before her and she quickly and skillfully sewed the chest back up, desperate to finish and find a place to hide from Jackson and his alluring green eyes. She thanked Teddy for the opportunity to learn and headed for the door, stripping off her bloodied gloves and pulling down her mask, taking a deep breath as she stepped out of the OR and disposed of her surgery attire. After scrubbing her hands and drying them, she left the OR, glancing up and down the hallways before heading toward the elevators, walking at a fast pace and silently praying to the elevator gods that she wouldn't have to wait more than a few seconds.

With a ding, the sleek steel elevator doors slid back, opening wide to an empty space, offering Cristina a quick getaway. She jumped in, running her hands through her hair and exhaling loudly. For the moment she was safe. She was on her way off of the OR floor, and there were hundreds of rooms throughout the hospital that would work as hiding spaces. Cristina heard the doors _hiss_ softly as they started to slide shut, and she turned to hit a button, any button that would take her to a different floor. Seconds before the doors shut completely, a shoe jammed itself between the doors. Cristina's gaze moved up along the shoe and then the leg that was wearing the shoe, taking in the light blue scrub pants that were tied loosely around hips covered by the matching blue scrub top. A perfectly tan neck stuck out from the top of the scrub top, and attached to it was the matching tan face. The white teeth shown in a flawless smile were a sharp contrast to the bronze skin. Also a contrast to the skin were the brilliant green eyes—those unmistakable green eyes.__

Jackson.

Cristina cursed silently, eyes searching for the escape that didn't exist as Avery stepped into the elevator and the doors slid shut behind him. Needing a distraction, she reached out & smacked the control board of the elevator, hitting the button for the third floor in doing so. She flashed a quick smile at Jackson who was watching her quietly before turning around and pretending to study the bulletin board.

Jackson smiled to himself as he watched her awkwardly hit the third floor button and then tried to avoid him by feigning interest in the random advertisements posted on the bulletin board. "You were amazing in there. You are badass. You're the badass cardio god of Seattle Grace."

"Thank you." Cristina replied, running her fingers along the cool steel railing that ran around all three walls of the elevator. Her mind flashed back to the kiss they had shared in her bedroom. Although they had both been drunk, she couldn't deny that she had felt something when his lips touched hers. Or maybe she hadn't. Maybe it was the effects of the alcohol. She couldn't be sure. Well… She _could_ be sure, but she refused to let her mind go there. She was involved with Owen, and that meant she was _not_ involved with Jackson Avery.__

Owen. The Head of Trauma was another drama entirely. His "gift" of Teddy Altman had been thoughtful, or so it seemed at first. Teddy was a fabulous surgeon; she was a far better teacher than Hahn had ever been, and although not as well-known as Preston Burke, she was just as gifted. However, the history Owen and Teddy seemed to have concerned Cristina enough to cause her to start snooping around for answers. Eventually she found them, and then there was trouble in paradise. Although Owen assured her that nothing had happened between Teddy and himself, Cristina had her doubts. She had seen the lingering gazes between them, solidifying her suspicions.

"Dr. Yang? Are you okay?" Jackson asked, interrupting her thoughts.

"Yeah, sorry. I'm fine." Cristina shook her head and turned around, her eyes noting every detail of Avery's appearance. Damn, he was attractive. And he thought she was badass. If she had a little liquor in her system, she would be tempted to see just what it was Jackson Avery made her feel.

Jackson turned and hit the emergency stop button, and the elevator came to a halt. He turned back to her and stayed where he was, giving her space enough to breathe and think. "Listen, I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry about the other night, at the party. I was drunk and forward and inappropriate, and I'm sorry. I know you're involved with Dr. Hunt, clearly I wasn't thinking when I said and did all of that. I respect you as a doctor and as a peer, and I don't want you to think that I don't. Because I do respect you. I wish I had half of the talent and determination that you do." Jackson took a breath, giving her a moment to speak her mind. When she said nothing, Jackson faltered. "Anyway. I just wanted to say sorry. And that I know you're involved with Hunt and that-"

"Kind of." Cristina surprised even herself with the interruption.

"…I'm sorry?" Jackson frowned.

Stammering, Cristina grasped for any excuse for her outburst, but none came. "I just meant that Hunt and Altman have some sort of history. Apparently they were in Iraq together, and he brought her here to teach me, but I think he brought her here partly for himself."

Jackson stuck his hands into the pockets of his lab coat and tried to find words of comfort for her. "Wow, um.. I don't know what to say. I'm sorry. Really. You deserve so much better than that."

Cristina cleared her throat and looked up at him. "Do you wanna go get a drink at Joe's or something?" She could hardly believe she was asking Jackson Avery out for a drink. Jackson Avery, the smartass doctor from Mercy West. Admittedly, all of the Mercy West doctors were smartasses, but Avery was king of the smartass doctors.

Jackson was stunned into silence, his mouth gaping open a little. He quickly regained his composure and smiled warmly at her, reaching back and hitting the emergency stop button. "Sure, sounds great. Tonight then, after work?" He moved to stand next to her as the elevator resumed its downward journey.

"Tonight." Cristina replied, smiling as the elevator dinged, announcing their arrival at the third floor.

The doors opened and Jackson gave her his most charming smile as they stepped into the hall. "Looking forward to it, Dr. Yang." He turned to his right and walked down the hallway, glancing over his shoulder to see that she hadn't moved and was watching him walk away.

Tonight could not come soon enough.


End file.
